gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emogenius
Emogenius is the new game show that is classified as "Concentration for Cell Phones". Gameplay Two teams, each one having two members and a team name, compete against each other in solving emoji messages, with each message solved correctly scoring a team cash. Round 1: Texting With the Stars/Get the Message In this round, each team is asked two questions based on fictional text conversations between celebrities, with the answers shown in the form of a series of emojis. On each question, the team in turn has 15 seconds to solve the message. Successfully solving a message scores a team cash, while running out of time gives the opposing team 5 seconds to solve that message for half the dollar value. The two teams take turns. Each team's first question is worth $100 ($50 for a steal), and each team's second question is worth $200 ($100 for a steal). Later taped episodes call the round "Get the Message", with the change being that regular people are now texting instead of celebrities. Round 2: In-App Purchase Each team is given two categories, and in each category, up to three clues to a solution in that category are shown in the form of a series of emojis. Each category is started off with a value of $300 and the first clue, and the team in turn has 20 seconds to figure out the solution in that category. If the team needs another clue, they can get it by swiping upwards on their touchscreen. However, more clues mean less money, as getting the second clue drops the value of the solution to $200, and getting the third clue drops the value of the solution to $100. In later episodes, if the team in turn runs out of time, the opposing team is given 5 seconds to figure out the solution for the remaining money. Also in later episodes, the text messages all appear at once rather than one at a time. The team in the lead going into this round goes first, and the two teams take turns. Round 3: Hit Send Each team has 45 seconds to solve as many messages as possible, with the team in the lead going into this round going first. Each team chooses one member to be the sender and the other member to be the receiver. A category is given, and the sender is provided a solution in that category and a series of emojis to use to communicate the solution to the receiver. The sender can clear the message by touching the delete key and start over, and either member of the team can pass if they get stuck and move on to the next category. Each category has a different set of emojis for the sender to work with. Each time the receiver correctly solves a solution, they score $400 for their team. If the team originally trailing going into this round scores enough to take the lead away from the opposing team, they still get to add more to their score until their time runs out. ---- After three rounds, the team with the most money wins the game. The winning team keeps their cash and plays the bonus round for a chance to increase their total winnings to the top cash prize of $10,000. If the game ends in a tie, the teams are shown an emoji message with the first team to tap their screen and correctly solve the message winning the game. Bonus Round: Masters Of Text This round is played much like in the Hit Send round, except the winning team has 60 seconds to correctly guess five emoji puzzles, and the roles of sender & receiver switch after each correct solve (but not after a pass). Each correct solve adds $200 to the team's total winnings, and five correct solves before time runs out increases their total winnings to $10,000. Rating Trivia *Host Hunter March is the grandson of Hal March, the host of The $64,000 Question. This was noted in one of the promos for this show. Link Official Site Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:GSN Originals Category:Game Show Network shows Category:Shows currently in production Category:2017 premieres Category:30 Minute Game Shows